Operation Hinata Proposal
by Simmering-Tofu
Summary: naruxhina Oneshot. So what if fate foils all his plans? Proposing to the girl you love, how hard can it be? Nothing can stop Naruto, the number one ramen lover!


**One of the hardest things for me in writing is keeping the story short. As you would notice if you read 'The Swindler And The Aristocrat'. Even though it was a challenge, I had a lot of fun writing this story. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**I'm dedicating this to my 'Editor' who shall remain unnamed since 'it' doesn't have an account. Thanks for all the suggestions and picking on grammatical mistakes that I have overlooked!  
**

**P.S I have no idea how to speak in street language. XD **

**Disclaimer: I'm so poor, I can't even afford a cup of ramen. The only way I'd own Naruto is to steal it. But I wouldn't do that, the government hates it when there is competition!  
**

* * *

"Open up. Uzumaki."

Uzumaki Naruto groaned at the sound of the ringing doorbell.

_I've just got to bed!_

Naruto had been kept up to the early hours of the morning by the head of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hiashi. He was NOT impressed when he found out he had been secretly courting his daughter for over three years. He was NOT impressed when he found out that almost everyone in the village knew they were dating. He was definitely NOT impressed when he found out about it from the janitor in the Ninja Academy toilets while he was taking a dump. From that day on, Hiashi vowed for vengeance. Every night, Uzumaki Naruto was kept up to the nearly sunrise to receive strict lectures and decorum of all sorts from Hiashi.

"Coming, I'm coming!" Naruto pulled a shirt over his head and opened the door.

Neji stood in the doorway.

He invited himself in.

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Ever since we were young, Hinata-sama has been strangely insistent of having the most romantic proposal, otherwise, she would reject it."

Naruto scratched his head even harder, maybe it was due to the fact that he was bamboozled, or maybe it was the fact that he ran out of shampoo and used dish washing liquid to wash his hair.

"If you don't propose to her in seven days, Hinata would be forced to go to Suna for MARITAL REASONS."

Neji grinned evilly as he walked out of the door.

"Congratulations on being accepted by Hiashi-sama."

The door slammed shut on Neji's long silky hair.

* * *

Naruto was worried, from what he could gather from Sakura, he had 'absolutely no romantic bone in his body'.

What he needed was advice. As he walked passed the Konoha flower shop, he heard Ino giggling with Sakura over the ring on her hand.

The gears in his brain began to turn.

_Eureka!_

Time to visit his favourite lazy genius.

* * *

"I did it the traditional way; I got onto my knees and asked her to marry me." Shikamaru closed his eyes as Naruto continued to pester him with questions.

"Do you think that is romantic?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"How would I know? She was too busy goggling at the ring to say anything. You could ask her, but in my opinion, that's way too troublesome."

Naruto sighed, "Thanks, Shikamaru. I'll just go and ask the Teme."

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto. "He won't help."

Naruto looked at the ground, hacking at a stone with his shoe, "But he managed to snag Sakura-chan didn't he?"

"His way of proposing is _unique_."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, he should really stop using dish soap as shampoo.

_-Flashback-_

"_Marry me." ordered Sasuke._

_-End of flashback-_

"The key to being romantic is originality, think of something that has never been done before." Shikamaru said lazily.

* * *

_On the beach at sunset…_

The wind blew gently elevating Hinata's hair gently, "Naruto-kun!" Naruto beamed as Hinata ran into his arms.

The waves lapped gently, although they were azure in colour they magically blended in with the fiery red of the setting sun.

"Hinata," Naruto said softly.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

They stared at each other locked in each other's gazes.

_Propose to her now! The timing is perfect, she can't possible refuse!_

"Hyuuga Hinata, will you-"

"KONBANWA!"

Naruto glared daggers at the intruder. It was Kiba.

Kiba punched Naruto on the shoulder, "Hey, about that book I wanted to order, when can I come around to get it?"

"What book?" Naruto was a picture of innocence, his eyes were round and pleading, sending desperate messages to tell Kiba to shut his trap.

Kiba didn't take the hint. However, Naruto was saved, in a way that he did not expect or want. Maybe having Hinata find out that he was dealing Icha Icha books wasn't so bad after all.

Akumaru relieved himself on Naruto's shoe.

Naruto emitted a quiet dark aura. Kiba laughed nervously, not unlike a dog, he could sense when danger was approaching.

_Time to retreat._

"Well, I'll come around to your place tomorrow. See ya!"

Naruto gritted his teeth as Hinata waved her team-mate good-bye.

"What did you want to say?" Hinata asked, her eyes filled with curiosity.

Naruto's mouth became as dry as sandpaper, he HAD to try again.

"Hinata, would you-"

"Sup homie G."

Naruto turned and was ready to machine-gun down the intruder.

It was Sai, he held a small black notebook in his right hand.

"To make friends and be more at ease with them, speak in a more casual tone." Sai quoted from the book. He looked at Naruto and Hinata in a fiery determination in his eyes.

"I（censored）your mother. And I (censored) the (censored) (censored)."

Hinata turned into a brilliant shade of red and Naruto looked like he was about to explode.

Sai took a deep breath. "So how was that? Do you feel more comfortable around me now?"

_Oh the irony._

The poor boy was clueless; utterly clueless. He flashed the fake smile of his and waved to good-bye to the couple.

_Best to hurry up with the proposal._

"Hinata; would-"

Lightning flashed in the sky and the sky split open into a thunderstorm. In mere seconds, Naruto and Hinata were saturated and soaked to the bone.

Hinata grimaced, rain was one of the few things she hated.

"Ne, Naruto. Whatever you want to tell me, tell me tomorrow okay? I've got to go."

Naruto stood there as still as a statue as Hinata disappeared from his view.

Life really hated him. At this moment Naruto hated fate. The hatred he had for fate would have had made Neji proud.

* * *

"One miso soup ramen, please." said Naruto dejectedly.

"Down on your luck, Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked kindly.

Naruto mumbled something inaudible.

The owner of Ichiraku smiled gently at Naruto, "This meal is on me okay?"

Naruto smiled, Ojii-san always knew how to cheer him up. That was probably why he would go to Ichiraku whenever he was down. The ramen helped of course, no one could stay sad while eating the best food in the world!

'Ramen solves everything.' Naruto thought as he devoured yet another bowl of ramen.

_Everything expect for the problem with Hinata._

Naruto slurped the next bowl in front of him, thinking of romantic ways and lines to say.

_They say you never appreciate the things in front of you…_

Naruto stared at his seventeenth bowl of ramen quizzically, he DID appreciate what was in front of him. If only he could combine his most loved together; ramen and Hinata. (Note that ramen came first.)

An idea hit Naruto like a car crash. Suddenly Naruto wasn't so down anymore. He had thought of the perfect way to propose. He would combine ramen with proposing with Hinata.

Presuming that original was romantic, Hinata was about to receive one of the most romantic proposal in history.

* * *

_A week after the beginning of the story…_

Naruto darted out of bed, today was the last day he could propose to Hinata, he would definitely succeed! Naruto arranged all of the Konoha 11 to meet at Ichiraku for dinner. For some special reason, everyone insisted on Naruto to treat them, they made it clear that they would not split the sum evenly. Maybe it was due to the quantity he ate, who knew?

"Ojii-san! Today is THAT DAY!" Naruto not-so-subtly winked and made hand gestures.

"OSU!" shouted the owner of Ichiraku, giving Naruto the thumbs up sign.

Sakura nudged at the uninterested Sasuke and pointed, smiling triumphantly.

"Because I'm the one paying for this meal, I get to choose who opens this special pot of _Mega-ramen Deluxe Special_." Naruto pointed to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, I choose you!" Naruto yelled much like the main character in Pokemon.

Hinata opened the lid of _Mega-ramen Deluxe Special_, she blinked a few times, before she turned red and bowed her head doing the signature Hinata finger-poke action.

"Of course I will Naruto-kun!"

Everyone leaned in to look at the tub of ramen.

There were three words written with sesame sesame seeds and nori.

_Marry me, Hinata._

* * *

"The Dobe is sooo stupid," Sasuke stated stoically.

Sakura giggled, "If he wasn't our stupid Dobe, the 'plan' would have never worked."

"Didn't he ever notice that Hinata never said anything to him about leaving for Suna?"

* * *

**Did you like my story?? Please review!!**


End file.
